First Time
by sieg2013
Summary: Erik Gitter bertemu dengan Richard Castle dan ambisinya untuk menjadi seorang penulis


First Time

Tokoh:

· Eric Gitter

· Richard Castle (Younger Version)

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Rating: T

Disclaimer: X-Men (Marvel) & ABC Studios (Castle)

Warning: OOC, EYD, tanda baca

Erik Gitter kesal dengan manusia. Bayangkan saja, dia menjarah tato karena gaya-gayaan, dianggap sebagai ancaman bagi polisi. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga mengalami kesulitan untuk berkomunikasi dengan manusia lainnya. Praktis, satu-satunya yang dia sukai, hanyalah menjarah tato dan membaca buku seni. Kemudian, dia mempraktekkan aktifitas di tembok ataupun tubuhnya sendiri.

Dia dijuluki sebagai Ink. Sebenarnya, dirinya tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun. Beda dengan para mutan lainnya. Akan tetapi, itulah keistimewaan yang sebenarnya. Erik Gitter menjarah tatonya sendiri dengan berbagai macam-macam.

Diantaranya adalah:

· Tato di telapak tangan kanan dengan logo _biohazard,_ mendapatkan kekuatan untuk membuat orang menjadi sakit parah

· _Symbol_ Caduceus di tangan mampu menyembuhkan luka orang lain

· Tato di sebelah tangan kiri mendapatkan kekuatan super. Sama seperti yang dimiliki Colossus, sesaat dia berubah menjadi lebih kuat dan sulit untuk dibunuh

Dan lain sebagainya. Sayangnya, dia baru mempelajari dua saja. Menyembuhkan dan membuat orang sakit parah. Hanya itu.

Namun itu tidak berlaku bagi Erik Gitter. Sebelum bergabung dengan X-Men, dia hanyalah seorang tukang tato bagi geng motor, maupun lingkungan kotor, seperti preman, penjaga, satpam dan lainnya. Bahkan pencuri pun juga dia jarah. Anehnya, tato yang dia miliki, benar-benar memiliki kekuatan. Berbeda dengan lainnya.

Jam 00.00 di _Hollander Woods_. Erik kelelahan. Dirinya tidak menyangka, melayani sampai tengah malam. Apalagi, permintaan pelanggan yang terlalu 'aneh' dan sulit dilakukan. Untungnya, dia mampu mengatasinya.

"Huh … banyak pelanggan, tapi pada gila semua." Gerutu Erik Gitter.

Salon _tattoo_ ditutup karena sudah jam malam. Apalagi, di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tetangganya tidak mengenalinya. Walau begitu, Erik memperlakukan tetangga dengan baik. Contohnya, memberikan makanan kepada seorang nenek tua. Bekal pun isinya ikan dan nasi buatannya. Selain itu, dia membantu persalinan tetangga, sehabis melahirkan. Suami tetangga berterima kasih dan menawarkan untuk menetap di kamar. Tetapi, Erik menolak dengan alasan, memberi dan menghabiskan waktu buat keluarga.

"Aku takut. Pria itu telah menakutiku." Ujar seorang anak laki-laki menelpon.

Erik mendengarkan percakapan anak itu. Kelihatannya, wajahnya ketakutan. Kemudian, dia membuntuti laki-laki itu dan menguping obrolan lewat telepon. Dia berada di depannya dan ada sebuah telpon umum, dekat pohon. Di sampingnya, juga ada rumah yang tidak berpenghuni.

" _Tenang, nak. Katakan siapa namamu dan kami jamin, akan melindungimu dari pembunuh_." Suara Polisi.

"Anda tidak mengerti!" teriak anak laki-laki dan menutup gagang telponnya dengan kasar.

Erik jadi ingat masa lalunya. Dulu, sejak kecil, dirinya pernah di _bully_ oleh sekelompok orang berbadan kekar. Meminta uang dan menagih makanan siang. Seringkali, Erik menolak dan dipukul sampai babak belur. Yang lebih mennjengkelkan adalah orang tuanya tidak peduli kepadanya. Bahkan, terkesan _di jarno_ (dalam bahasa Jawa artinya dibiarkan). Sejak itulah, Erik mulai mandiri.

Karena tidak tahan, dia menemui anak laki-laki itu. Berjalan pelan dan tidak ingin menakutinya. Tapi, beberapa langkah, secara tidak sengaja menginjak ranting kayu. Hingga, anak-anak laki ketakutan.

"Siapa di sana?" Tanya anak kecil, ekspresi pucat sedingin es beku.

Akhirnya, Erik berjalan menemui anak itu. Menunjukkan ekspresi senyum tulus kepadanya.

"Jangan takut. Aku di sini untuk menolongmu, nak." Kata Erik tersenyum.

Pada awalnya, anak itu ketakutan. Takut diancam oleh pembunuh. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah topengnya. Bahkan, menjadi saksi dalam pembunuhan berantai. Tanpa disadari, Erik juga terlibat dalam hal ini. Di sisi lain, anak itu harus berhati-hati. Bisa saja, dia sulit dipercaya dikarenakan penampilannya … nyeleneh. Berpakaian punk, rambut botak dan hanya ada tato di tangannya. Akhirnya, anak itu berjalan dan mendekati Erik. Perlahan-lahan.

"Maaf aku menakutimu, nak." Kata Erik. "Mau kuantar pulang ke rumah?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku takut." Kata anak laki-laki takut.

"Siapa namamu, nak?" Tanya Erik.

"Aku … Richard."

~o0o~

Richard Edgar Castle. Atau nama lahirnya Richard Alexander Rodgers. Saat itu, dia berusia 11 tahun. Ibunya sendiri bernama Martha Rodgers. Hanya itu yang dia bicarakan. Menurut Richard, ibunya sering berpergian karena liburan atau menjadi seorang aktris di sebuah teater. Bahkan pernah di film atau _TV Show_.

"Richard, apa yang kaulakukan tengah malam begini?" Tanya Erik.

Tapi, Richard hanya diam saja. menundukkan kepala dan terlihat sedikit air mata yang menetes. Erik menatapnya dengan kasihan. Dia mengelus kepalanya dan menatap langit.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mau cerita." Kata Erik. "Tetapi, kau tidak bisa menyimpan semua permasalahan yang ada di sekitarmu."

Richard mengucek kedua matanya dan menatap Erik dengan bingung. Pria itu membalas dengan senyuman yang hangat.

"Maksudmu, aku harus cerita kepada ibuku?" Tanya Richard.

"Bukan begitu. Ada kalanya, perasaan yang kau rasakan sekarang ini, tuangkanlah dalam bentuk apapun." Nasehat Erik.

"Seperti apa contohnya?" Tanya Richard.

Erik punya ide. Dia mengambil secarik kertas di sakunya dan mencoba untuk menggambar dengan pensil yang dia punya. Richard mengamati Erik. Ternyata, ekspresinya berbeda. Serius. Mengerutkan kening terus menerus jika melakukan kesalahan, hingga pada tahapan _finishing_ , tangannya mulai melemas dan sudah menyelesaikan sebuah gambar.

Ternyata, gambarnya berbentuk bola. Mirip seperti bola kasti atau _baseball_. Anehnya, tidak ada kesamaan. Yang ada malah manusia salju yang digabung dengan beberapa bola _baseball_.

"Gambar apaan itu? Kok seperti monster?" Tanya Richard.

"Tentu monster. Sayangnya, aku tidak semahir itu." Jujur Erik.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya itu sama aku?" Tanya Richard lagi.

Wajahnya polos dan rasa ingin tahunya semakin besar. Akhirnya, Erik menaruh pulpen di kertas. "Realita dengan kehidupan nyata itu saling berkaitan. Tinggal kau dapatkannya darimana. Jika aku menggambar _tattoo_ , maka selannjutnya adalah dirimu sendiri. Kau pandai mengungkapkan sesuatu, bukan?"

Ekspresi Richard mengejutkan dirinya. Mengapa tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya? Richard sebenarnya pandai dalam debat, pidato dan lain-lain. Sayangnya, itu belum memuaskan dirinya. Kini, apa yang dia lakukan adalah: menjadi _PENULIS_ atau _WRITER._

"Jangan-jangan, itu adalah—"

"Terserahmu saja. Hanya itu saja yang bisa kusampaikan." kata Erik tersenyum.

Erik memang orang baik. Meski baru mengenal hari ini dan tengah malam, tetapi perkataannya membuat dirinya sadar, bahwa ada sesuatu yang bergetar dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang belum dapat dari lingkungan dan ibunya. Berkat pembunuhan, Richard kini memiliki pandangan ke depan.

"Kenapa kau menasehatiku? Kau kan bukan ayahku." Kata Richard polos.

"Terkadang, menerima saran dari orang lain tidaklah buruk. Tinggal diri kita sendiri mau menerimanya, atau tidak." Nasehat Erik.

Sesampai di rumah temannya, dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Erik. Ketika Richard membalikkan badannya, dia sudah menghilang. Erik bersembunyi di balik pohon itu. Senyum. Dia berharap, suatu saat nanti, pasti bertemu dengan Richard. Tidak tahu kapan dan di mana. Semuanya tergantung kepada Tuhan.

"See You Again, Richard."

~o0o~

Present Year.

Richard Castle sedang menyeruput kopi di sebuah _café_ , New York. Kebetulan, dia sudah menyelesaikan sebuah kasus bersama partner sekaligus istrinya, Kate Beckett. Istrinya sedang sibuk menyiapkan berkas untuk menjadi seorang kapten di _precinct_ (berharap berada di 12th _precinct_ ) di Washington DC. Anaknya, Alexis sedang kuliah dan Ibunya, Martha sedang audisi untuk menjadi seorang biarawati di teater. Terkadang, dirinya merasa kesepian tanpa mereka.

Perlahan tapi pasti. Semua berubah begitu saja. Richard melihat seorang pria tua yang sangat mirip dengannya. Botak, berkulit putih, mancung dan ada … _tattoo_ di tangannya. Ketika menoleh, matanya tertuju kepada Richard. Senyuman yang hangat, membuat dirinya ingat wajah dan namanya.

"Halo, Richard. Kau terlihat gagah hari ini." Puji pria tua itu.

" _Yeah_. Halo, Erik."

Dialah Erik Gitter. Pria yang dijuluki sebagai Ink dan member X-Men.

Tamat


End file.
